Backrub
by omegafire17
Summary: For the energetic/quiet couple, the wacky intimate story continues, with no one sure where it'll go - not even themselves. NoraXRen, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters. Those belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.

**Rating:** M

**Much like 'Planning', is M by technicality and imagery, but otherwise isn't that bad XD Enjoy**

* * *

"Aha aha aha ha- a little to the left, Ren."

"Here?"

"More-Oh! Yes there! Now push harder!"

A little sigh, which simply made her grin; she liked it when he did that.

"Of all the things I thought we'd be doing together, Nora, a backrub was not one of them."

"Why?" she asked innocently, at least for her.

"It's so... normal."

"Exactly" she said brightly, shifting a little on her chest, Ren briefly pausing while she did so. "I'm not normal, Ren, you know that, everyone knows that. Crazy awesome stuff is my thing! But I don't ever want to become stale, so I gotta change things up sometimes! One time I may ramp up the crazy, and another, like now, I shift to normal - at least, as normal as I can be, because- well you know by now what I'm like!"

"Don't I know it" he said mildly, but affectionately, in a 'what-am-I-gonna-do-with-you' tone.

She liked that too, because it told her she was doing something right :D And she had to do at least something right for her little sloth.

Then a little pause happened - yes, even between them that happened. She couldn't see anything right now, because her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the backrub, as well as his fingers moving over her back back, especially her spine. And right then, she was thinking back to their first little playact, which had also become their first experience in touch. Nothing big of course, but you know how those went.

Anyway, their first playact: didn't go normally, or even how she thought it'd go, but it was fun! Who knew Ren was so good with his tongue, especially since he didn't talk or make noise much?

_"Ah that was some good heat"_ she thought giddily, grinning. _"Including his muscles."_

Meanwhile, Ren continued to work on her back, currently going somewhere past her shoulders- wait, he paused. Hmm, somewhere near her armpit, which she thought should have a different name, but why was his finger hesitating? It's not like the armpit was anything really bad-

Oh, wait, she forgot what was just forward of there.

"Nervous?" she teased.

His fingers jerked, but they didn't move after that. "Uh... I don't know what you mean?"

"Come on, Ren, you know what your fingers are near" she said brightly, then went to dramatic. "They draw the eyes of most guys the world over!"

A long pause followed, very very _very_ long by her standards, but she waited anyway.

"...you wouldn't mind, Nora?"

"Is there a good reason to?" she asked, then giggled. "Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Ahhh..."

However, soon she felt him remove his hands completely, making her further sad; he wasn't ready? However, she also heard him move around the side, surprising her - especially when his finger tapped her forehead. Lifting her head, she saw Ren sitting in front of her, expression careful (or so she thought).

His lip curled. "Is there a good reason to?" he quoted, making her blink again. "If you were anyone else, my answer would have been modesty, shyness, embarrassment... even fear."

She breathed out against his face, giggling at his reaction. "Is that a yes, Ren?" she asked softly.

He very slowly tapped her on the nose, making her go 'Geeee!', which his lip curled more at. "Only if you promise it'll go slow, Nora" he said mildly.

"Your slow, or my slow?"

"Mine."

Oooh, that'll be hard; she's not good at going that slow, or rather what he called 'normal' slow. Okay that was an exaggeration, but it still took some effort. "Only this time?" she whispered.

"Maybe."

She grinned, mouth open, just because.

He glanced up in slight exasperation, but it was fairly playful, as she could tell - along with after he had kissed her, of course.

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

He slowly breathed in and out, looking effort-y, maybe? "If I were to ask for us to go all the way, or attempt it, how would you react?" he asked carefully, with effort, definitely now. "Would that be okay with you?"

She looked at him, then glanced up; how would she react? She took awhile, because it was at least as long as one of their little pauses, if she saw his reaction right.

Eventually: "Hah" she breathed, with a little smile. "Okay, Ren?" she asked, but didn't let him answer. "Not at all."

From the way he blanched, or maybe just flinched, he was truly surprised. "...why?"

"You're slow, Ren" she said, teasing him with a little tap on his forehead. "Well, 'normal' slow anyway; you always think things through, plan, even in the middle of everything. It's so deep in yourself that you couldn't turn it off if you wanted to!"

He slowly breathed out. "As usual, you exaggerate" he said mildly, but his lip was curling.

"Of course I do" she whisper, grinning. "And anyway, you trying to skip a step, go all the way without trying it one step at a time first? Out-of-character much?" she continued, giggling. "Anyone else, it'd be interesting and funny, but you, Ren? That would worry me."

He slowly shook his head in disbelief, but with a little smile.

"And why are you asking me that anyway?" she asked, doing this to distract him from her pulling up the blankets over her back.

"Because I thought that you, Nora, being you, _might_ ask me if we could skip ahead a step or two" he said ruefully, making a sound. "I'm glad I was proven wrong."

"Yeah you were!" she said cheerfully, sitting up in a flash, pulling the blankets around her. In his startled motion, he instinctively looked at her, so he _might_ have had a split-second glimpse of her chest - however, she didn't see any signs of this, so maybe next time. "Now maybe we can do something fun together!"

Looking at her standing up, he slowly did the same. "As in?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed brightly, while he slumped a bit. "But I still gotta dressed before we do anything, don't I?" she continued, gesturing at the blanket covering her chest.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Ah, these corridors were so much like tunnels, just less round :D

Oh, there was the team's door, just gotta get her scroll ready and- Woah!

_Slam_

Okay, it wasn't that loud, but now they were together-together in the bathroom, door shut. "Ren?" she asked, excited: what did he have planned for her?

Currently facing away from her, he breathed in and then out, deeply - she tilted her head, curious. "Now's as good a time as any" he said wearily, wait- no, it was more like effort-y again.

"What for?" she whispered in his ear, literally having gotten closer to him.

He was unsurprised, simply looking at her, inches away. "My slow" he merely said.

"Oh" she breathed, blinking before she got it. "Ohhh!"

His lip merely curled at that.

"But how it will happen, Ren?" she breathed, really working to get her breath all over his face (he didn't back away). "You know I won't sit still while you nervously move normally slow!"

"Obviously" he answered mildly, before the effort showed again. "That's why... you'll be doing it for me."

"Huh?"

"You'll be guiding my hands... at least this time."

Wow - now _that_ was a twist!

"The entire time?" she asked brightly, but gently. "Every little action? Until I say stop?"

He blinked once, glancing at how much closer she'd gotten (seriously, she was one step away from kissing him). "Well, it can be either one of us who says stop" he said, still with some effort. "But I'll be standing behind you, eyes closed."

"Ahhh, you don't want to see them?"

"That's not it."

She blinked several times, one right after the other, before she got it. "Ohhhh riiight, 'steps'" she breathed, making his lip curl (which she felt more than saw, due to being so close to him). "Geeee."

She kissed him after that, which he returned and she enjoyed, though he broke it after a few seconds. "Just no sudden movements, Nora" he breathed, before going back to their kiss (Yes!). And this time he stayed kissing her, even as he moved slowly, going from in front of her to her side then to her back - tilting their heads as needed, and she liking that too. Oh yeah, she had to let go of that blanket too-

_Thump_

There, that's better.

Before Ren could get hot feet, she took his wrists with her her own (well, hands, not wrists). "Feel my heartbeat, Ren?" she asked gently against him.

A pause, then his fingers adjusted themselves, actually making it so his fingers were over her pulse - man, she'd been at least an inch off. "Yeah" he breathed.

"Is it going ba-boom?"

Another little pause, then Ren slowly breathed out, in a playful actually-pretty-funny but also I-can't-believe-this way. "I'd be scared if it wasn't, Nora."

"Hehe."

She moved his hands to her stomach, or was it around her waist? Hmm, either way, she had quite the view of the two of them in the bathroom mirror: her naked from the stomach up, and Ren behind her with his eyes closed, head touching the back of her head+hair. Well, he didn't want to see them just yet, and he must know about the mirror, so he wasn't taking chances. Smart boy, just like her little sloth.

But first thing first, starting moving his hands - actually, she should start with one. And so she had one go up her body gently-

"Ahh..." she breathed out, liking that.

Up, up, up it went, then she moved it out of the way before-

"Uh!"

She grinned, having just licked his fingers, right over the hand she'd been moving. "Surprise!" she breathed brightly, but at a low breathy volume.

From her look at the mirror, Ren just stared at her head, her grinning like the maniac she is. However, he looked really shocked, slowly making her sad; did she do something wrong? Then he glanced down at something- oh wait, maybe he finally got over not wanting to see her- wait again! His gaze was far too low to be on her chest... her head? No, maybe her back? No, even lower-

_"What is he looking at?"_

She couldn't figure it out right away, so she shifted to a different way of finding that out; adjusted her grip on his fingers, going to the same area where the pulse was.

_"Oh, he's going really fast, faster than fast"_ she thought, a little excited. But still she wondered, what? 'What' was the question-

"Oh!"

"Nora, I- uhh..."

A little moment went by, then she looked back over her shoulder, grinning.

"Ren, didn't know you were _that_ into me already" she said playfully, still feeling his 'poke' below.

When he merely looked unsure, maybe even _scared_, her grin slowly faded. "Ren? Ren, are you okay?"

He blinked, then jolted a bit. "Cover yourself, Nora" he said uneasily.

"What-?"

"Just do it."

Really surprised, she took a few moments, Ren making sure he didn't see her chest in any way - then she dropped down, wrapped the blanket around her chest multiple times tightly (arms free), before standing back up. "Ready" she said, not enthusiastic (hey, she was worried).

He looked back at her, taking in a deep, steady breath. "N-Nora" he spoke quietly, but not in the bad way; okay, better. "I'm not sure what to think right now, but... please, don't take this as a sign that I don't want to."

She tilted her head, glancing between his face and herself several times. "You mean, what we were just doing, right?" she asked slowly, gesturing at her blanket-covered chest.

"Yeah."

"And your 'poke'?"

He threw up his arms briefly. "I didn't expect that would happen" he said mildly, sighing. "Not at all."

"So you were just surprised?" she asked, getting closer to how she normally was. "You still want us to be close in the normal-slow way? You still love me?"

He stepped closer. "Yes, yes" he breathed, really close to her now and holding her shoulders, which she both liked. "And this" he finished, kissing her. Three seconds later, he pulled away, looking at her.

She tilted her head, grinning. "I don't knooow" she sang.

He rolled his eyes playfully with a little smile, then he reached up, and tapped her nose.

"Boop."

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A little sheepish at her squee, he rubbed his head. "Tapping your nose I can do" he said mildly. "But don't expect that too often."

"Don't need to!" she said brightly, zooming from one spot to another and back and more around him. "You already said it once! I've been wanting you to say it for years and years and years, Ren! And now that you have, we finally have our super-secret signal! Oh! Actually, it should be our little quirk, like all couples have, but not in the normal way! We gotta do something about that-!"

And so she went on, while across from her, Ren just shook his head a little with a small smile. Expression was basically 'business as usual'; she'd gotten to know that a lot by now.

* * *

**Will be continued, explaining Ren's reaction a little, even if he won't know himself right away :) It'll be T-rated instead - and it'll come when it decides to.**


End file.
